Prom with Vanille?
by Asiantastic
Summary: Who gets to go to the prom with Vanille? Hope, Lightning, Fang, or Snow? You decide!
1. Chapter 1: Who are you going with?

_**Hi guys, this is my second story on Fanfiction :D **_

**_Anyway, this story is about who gets to go to the prom with Vanille. So instead of me deciding which character, you guys get to choose by writing the characters name in the review!_**

_Who do you think should go to the prom with Vanille? Hope, Lightning, Snow, or Fang? You decide!_

* * *

**Hope got dressed in his sexy new tuxedo that his dad bought him and checked himself out in the mirror. Fang "accidently" walked in while Hope was gussying himself up.**

**Fang**: *Whistles* what's with the fancy tuxedo Hope?

**Hope**: Oh...Hi Fang. Today's the Junior prom so I'm dressing up to impress my date *winks*

**Fang**: So, whose your date? Your stuff build-a-bear?

**Hope**: Haha, very funny. But no, it's actually a girl. An older one too.

**Fang:** Mhmmm so who is this girl? Some hooker you found on the streets?

**Hope:** Fang, I'm not going to the prom with you

**Fang:** *smirks* real funny Hope. So who is it?

**Hope**: You gotta guess first

**Fang:** Hmm...is it someone I know?

**Hope:**.....maybe

**Fang:** is it Lightning?

**Hope:** Ew! No!

**Fang :** What's wrong with Lightning?

**Hope:** She's too old and she's getting a bit pervy lately.

**Fang:** hmm...that's true...she's been going on the chatrooms a lot lately

**Fang:** So who is it?

**Hope:** What? Are you kidding me Fang? It's Vanille!

**Fang: **WHAT!?

**Hope:** What's...wrong?

**Fang:** You can't go to the prom with Vanille!

**Hope:** Why not?

**Fang:** It's because I'm her girlfriend! We're soul mates! Duh!

**Hope:** *gasps* What? Since when?

**Fang:** Since 500 years ago!

**Hope:** No way! Well it's too bad because she agreed and we're going together!

Fang grabbed her spear and pressed it against Hope's neck.

**Hope:** AHHH! FANG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

**Fang:** Protecting my relationship!

Lightning and Snow hurried into Hope's room after hearing some screaming.

**Lightning:** What the hell is going on?

**Fang:** This dim-wit stole my girlfriend!

**Snow:** What? Fang, since when did you have a girlfriend?

**Fang**: Since 500 years ago!

**Lightning:** Hey, Hope what's with the tuxedo?

**Fang:** He's going to the junior prom! With my girlfriend!

**Snow:** *grins* Damn Hope, you must be pretty smooth with the older ladies!

**Lightning:** Hope, who is this girl you're going to the prom with?

**Hope:** Um...Vanille..

**Lightning and Snow**: WHAT!?!

**Hope**: Oh God, what else?

**Lightning:** I'm going to the prom with Vanille!

**Snow:** No, I am!

**Hope and Fang:** Huh?

**Lightning:** What the hell? I asked her last week and she said yes! We even went dress shopping together!

**Snow: **That's insane! I asked her a couple days ago and she said yes!

**Lightning:** What!?

**Hope:** Okay, this doesn't even make sense! You guys aren't even in high school anymore! So how can you go to the prom with Vanille?

**Snow:** Cause we're the L'Cie! Duh! We're that awesome!

**Hope:** What? That doesn't even make any sense!

Vanille appeared in the doorway wearing a prom dress, looking confused.

**Vanille:** Did anyone, umm called my me?

**Everyone:** VANILLE!

**Vanille:** Ouchie, you don't have to scream! What's going on?

**Hope:** This is what's going on! How can you agree to go to the prom with me, Lightning and Snow!?

**Vanille:** Oh...uh...

**Fang:** How come you never told me about this prom, huh? We've been going out for 500 hundred years!

**Vanille:** ..umm...

**Lightning:** Forget about these idiots! Isn't obvious that me and you make the CUTEST couple? We even have the same hair color....sort of-ish! Beside, you can easily replace Serah!

**Fang:** I DISAGREE with that!

**Lightning:** *gasps*

**Fang:** Damn right strawberry head! Me and Vanille are the PERFECT couple! I'm a tomboyish, tough, sexy woman and she's a cute, girly, sensitive girl. Opposites attracts!

**Hope:** *whispers to Snow* Notice how she said she's a woman and Vanille is a girl!

**Snow:** *snickers* She and Lightning are total pedophiles!

**Lightning and Fang**: What?

Snow: Oh, um...*clears throat*

**Snow:** NO! YOU ARE ALL WRONG! It should me and Vanille! Because I'm a bad ass guy and she's an innocent girl! I'm one year older than her and I can drive a motorcycle! It fits perfectly in our society today!

**Fang:** Psh, society could kiss my ass!

**Lightning:** No way Snow! You look like a pedophile when your with Vanille! Beside, aren't you engaged with Serah?

**Snow:** Oh..uh.. you see, Serah is a freakin' crystal. And you know, crystals aren't much fun...

**Fang:** Oh, that's racist!

**Snow:** What? Crystals aren't a race!

**Lightning: **Umm yeah they are!

**Snow:** What!?

**Hope**: Alright, ENOUGH! All of you! I'm going with Vanille to the prom! Period!

**Fang:** Psh, what makes you better than the rest of us?

**Hope: **Well Fang, glad you ask! Because I actually go to high school, I'm wearing a snazzy tuxedo, I have a limo, and I'm FILTHY RICH!

Everyone gasped.

**Snow:** Damn...he had me at tuxedo...

**Hope:** So which person are you going to choose Vanille? Me, Lightning, Fang, or Snow?

**Vanille:** Oh..um...I don't know....do I really have to choose?

**Everyone:** YES!

**Snow:** Come on Vanille, the prom starts in an hour! You gotta chose now!

**Vanille**: Well...I chose....

* * *

**Yeah sorry about the cliff hanger D:**

**So who gets to go to the prom with Vanille? Write in your review which character you think should go with her to the prom. The **

**character with the most votes will go to the prom with her (Obviously) and I'll write a new chapter about it. **


	2. Chapter 2: Sazh the PIMP!

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Sorry about not working on this story that much. Tell tell you the truth, this isn't one of my favorite story, I've been working on my other story "Fang get's Pregnant" one, with like 7 chapters. So please check that one out as well :)! Anyway, This is the last chapter in the story, I don't plan on extending it. So yeah, thanks for the reviews :). Here's a warning though, there's a huge twist at the end of the story. Actually a twist of a twist....if you understand that :D. So yeah, I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**Chapter 2: Sazh the Pimp**

**Hope:** Well? Who is it Vanille?

**Vanille:** Um, can't we all go together as friends or something-?

**Everyone:** NO!

**Vanille:** Well...I chose..

Sazh entered the room, wearing a large hat, grills, gold chains and sunglasses. (Basically a typical pimp outfit)

**Sazh:** Yo, what's up ya'll?

**Hope+ Lightning+ Fang+ Snow:** Sazh!?

**Sazh:** Yup, that's my name! Don't wear it out.

**Vanille:** I chose Sazh! Yep! That's my final answer!

**Sazh:** Say what?

**Vanille:** We're going to the prom together, silly!

**Sazh:** _*shrugs*_ Well I was about to go to the strip club, but hey, I can't turn down this sweet innocent young gal!

**Hope+ Lightning+ Fang+ Snow**: What!?

**Lightning:** Sazh! What happened to you!?

**Sazh:** _*grins*_ Well, I decided that it was time for Dajh to have a new mom, so.....I've been going to the club a lot lately and I'm gettin' a lot of digits!

**Snow:** But, Vanille! Why would you choose Sazh out of all of us?

**Vanille:** _*shrugs*_ Well, Sazh is an amazing man! He loves animals, he could fly a plane, he was part of the military, and he has a great sense of humor!

**Fang:** But he has a kid!

**Vanille:** So? That makes it more better because it shows how family orientated he is!

**Hope:** But Vanille! We agreed to go to the prom with you! Sazh just barged in!

**Sazh:** Aw c'mon, no hatin' on the Sazh man!

**Lightning:** Sazh...aren't you a little...too old for this?

**Sazh:** Yo chica, this ain't fair yo! I didn't go to the prom for about what....30 years! Ya'll obviously have a better chance of going to the prom with some skank! so please let me go to da prom with Vanille!

**Hope:** Hm...well...Okay, fine. You can go to the prom with Vanille, Sazh!  
**Sazh:** Oh! Thank ya bro! This means a lot to me brotha!

**Lightning+ Snow+ Fang**: What!?

**Hope:** Aw, come on! Sazh's been a real nice guy! Let him go to the prom with Vanille!

**Fang:** Ugh, oh fine. But don't do _ANYTHING _with Vanille. If you know what I mean...

**Sazh: **I hear ya'll loud 'n clear!

**Snow:** Aw, what the heck! Get out there Sazh! Show them what a middle age black man can do!

**Sazh:** Thank ya'll! *_Runs out from Hopes room with Vanille*_

The room then became quiet. Everyone was disappointed that Vanille didn't take them to the prom.

**Snow:** Hmm...you know what would cheers us up? Going to Wal-Mart! Hey, why don't we all go to Wal-Mart and buy some crap?

**Fang+ Lightning+ Hope:** Yeah!

The 4 then left to go to Wal-Mart. As they left to go to Wal-Mart, Sazh and Vanille ran back inside Hope's room.

**Sazh:** Ugh, thank god this worked Vanille!

_"Sazh"_ then pulled off his mask, revealing Hope who pretended to be Sazh the whole time.

**Vanille:** See I told you they would of kicked your ass if we didn't think of a good plan!

The real Sazh then came in Hope's room.

**Sazh:** Hey! You guys did it! Nice job!

**Vanille:** Yeah! Thanks Sazh for helping us!

**Hope: **Yeah! I had to pay some kid down the street to dress up as me

**Vanille:** Well it's worth it, isn't it?

**Hope:** Yup!

**Sazh:** Nice acting you two! But Hope, I'm not a pimp you know.

**Hope:** Well...yeah...Sorry about that...

**Sazh:** Hah, no worries! Now go to the prom you two before Lightning, Fang, and Snow comes back!

**Vanille: **Got it! Thanks for helping us Sazh! But where are you going to be when they come back?

**Sazh:** Psh, no worries. I got to go to a meeting later on today! I'll see you guys later!

Vanille and Hope then left the room.

Sazh then grinned and then ripped off his clothes; revealing the same pimp outfit that Hope wore when he pretended to be Sazh.

**Sazh:** Yup. A _meeting_ alright. With the sluts and the pole dancing girls in the STRIP CLUB! Damn! The Sazh man is BACK BABY!

* * *

**Sazh the pimp FTW!**


End file.
